Intuición femenina
by FlochForster
Summary: La intuición femenina de Orihime es... mala. Bastante. Mas Ichigo aprendió a no subestimar a su esposa, ¡con ayuda de Kazui! - Fic con toda la familia Kurosaki.


¿Qué piensan sobre que escriba todo en español o en la versión doblada? Yo estaba pensando sino, en quitar los términos japoneses como honoríficos. Si comentan, avísenme qué les parece mejor.

Traté de ponerle toda la onda a este One-shot. Ojalá los haga reír un poco.

0/0/0/0/0

 **Intuición femenina**

Ichigo está picando cebollas, para ayudar en la cena, y casi se corta el dedo cuando oye a su esposa comentar aquello que nunca pensó oírla decir. No, no es un insulto. Ella es demasiado linda y amable, como para querer insultar hasta lo que se lo merece.

Orihime habló de relaciones amorosas, tema que pocas veces toca, sobre todo porque sabe que su esposo no está muy a gusto hablado de eso. Le gusta Shakespeare, pero no por lo romántico tampoco, él es de los típicos hombres que exagera en no hacer nada que parezca cursi. Con su esposa es distinto su tratar, pero por ahí va la cosa con otros.

\- ¿Yukio y Yuzu? ¿Ishida y Karin? -cuestiona.

Esos nombres juntos suenan a disparate. Más sería verlos juntos a los dueños de los nombres, -apellido en el caso del segundo hombre que se menciona-.

La primera no le parece creíble, la segunda tiene base en que se conocen por todas las veces que ha sido el quincy invitado en su casa, pero tampoco le parece posible. Ishida y Karin nunca han interactuado notoriamente.

Por otro lado, Yukio y Yuzu nunca han tenido interacción.

Esto seguro es obra de la mente de su esposa, quien imagina que, siendo solteros, no existe motivo para no emparejarlos, al considerar que se complementan o alguna razón que tanto ha escuchado repetir a muchas mujeres, y a algunos hombres romanticones también.

\- ¡Sería muy lindo! -comenta ella, apoyando los vocablos que dio ella misma antes. Está con la mirada directa en la cacerola hirviendo, a la que va agregando algunas especias, así que no ve a su esposo con cara de sorpresa total.

\- Orihime, ¿estás-estás segura? -se contiene de decirle que lo que dice es una locura, además de imposible.

Porque lo es. Es una completa tontería, piensa.

Y murmura sin querer, haciendo a Orihime voltear a mirarle.

\- Lo siento, no... -no quisiera verla triste, pero no puede articular bien ante la mirada que le da.

Pero ella no se ofende, solo cierra los ojos y surca labios.

\- Nunca se sabe -Orihime simplemente dice.

El pelinaranja no capta el mensaje, ni siquiera con el tono misterioso. Se deja guiar por lo que él sabe.

La intuición femenina de Orihime es... mala. Bastante.

Ni qué decir. En una ocasión le habló de que estaba aliviada de que Ishida no hubiera estado triste por la boda de Renji y Rukia, ya que estaba enamorado de esta última.

Ama a su esposa, pero sinceramente ella no es la mejor al acertar en enamoramientos de persona a persona.

Por eso, Ichigo no la toma seriamente.

Su pensamiento cambiaría dentro de poco.

Minutos después, todos cenaban en calma, platicando, preguntándose cómo le fue en el día a cada uno, Ichigo reclamando de que Isshin cargue a Kazui mientras comen, pidiendo dejar a su hijo en la silla alta que han colocado especialmente para él.

Kazui debe comer de su propio plato, donde tiene cubiertos especiales para niños de su corta edad.

A veces a Ichigo le sale lo protector, a pesar de saber lo extremadamente peligroso que es su propio hijo.

\- ¡La barba del abuelo pica! -ríe el casi bebé, al sentir la mejilla de su abuelo contra la suya.

Ichigo fulmina a su padre con la mirada, e Isshin hace caso al pedido de antes, sin cambiar su expresión de bobo feliz de cada cosa en la vida.

Orihime aprovecha a su hijo sentado, entonces le da una mirada señalando con los ojos al lado de la mesa donde permanecen ambas de sus tías -en la punta, pero enfrentadas, a los brazos de Isshin que es el último del extremo opuesto-.

Kazui asiente. Mirando a su tía pelinegra, pone su mejor cara de niño que no comprende -ya que, la verdad, no comprende-.

\- ¿Tía Karin, es cierto que a la tía Yuzu le gusta el señor Ishida?

Isshin alza las cejas con asombro, Ichigo abre la boca por la confusión, Karin atraganta con su jugo y Yuzu horroriza.

Nadie reacciona a tiempo para evitar que el lado dramático de Isshin haga acto de presencia, reclamando a los Ishida, principalmente a Ryuuken a quien culpa del suceso.

\- ¡Ryuuken! ¿¡Ese era tu plan, no!? -chilla. Hay lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras junta los brazos con manos, hechas puños, en su pecho. Está haciendo una pose de damisela indefensa, tal parece -. ¿Cómo puede llegar tan lejos tu sed de venganza? ¡Tener un hijo varón solo para que sedujera a una de mis preciosas hijas! - y se levanta, yendo hacia la fotografía de Masaki a contarle el plan diabólico de su antiguo prometido -. Tu ex no tiene piedad, ¡QUERIDA!

\- ¿¡Te estás dando cuenta de las incoherencias de tu teoría!? -Ichigo alza la voz, de pie desde su sitio.

La primer y gran inconsistencia de la suposición de Isshin es la edad de Uryuu: porque nació al menos tres años antes que las gemelas.

No hay mucho que aclarar ahí, piensa Ichigo.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices, Kazui? - tratando de no seguirle el juego a su padre, se vuelve a sentar mientras ve donde su hijo.

El niño pone la cabeza de lado. Está confundido ¿es una pregunta realmente difícil?, inquiere, ¡para él le es fácil decir que le gusta mamá!

\- No es lo mismo decir que te gusta un familiar, a alguien decir que te gusta alguien que es un amigo o un conocido, Kazui -Karin dice con paciencia y acomodándose un mechón de cabello. ¿Signo de nerviosismo, será?

Kazui vuelve a poner la cabeza de lado, y en cuestión de segundos su mente ilumina y cree comprender.

\- ¡A mí Ichika me gusta! -exclama.

Isshin, al oír, estira los brazos al cielo, relatando la buena nueva al póster de su esposa. Ichigo se sobresalta, pero luego recuerda que su hijo no comprende bien todavía, y se refiere al gustar como al agrado... espera.

El niño se sorprende a sí mismo por lo que ha dicho.

\- No fue muy difícil, tía Karin -argumenta, por haberlo dicho sin sufrir de modo físico. Su sonrisa inocente genera brillos alrededor de su pequeña cara, lo que hace que nadie quiera contradecirlo y acabar con su tierna felicidad.

\- Ya que la pregunta me incluye a mí, no me molesta contestar - Yuzu se mete y surca labios, acertando con la cabeza sobre que no le importa compartir la charla referente al tema, a la vez que ve en dirección a su sobrino -. A mí no me gusta él - y agrega -. ¡Yo estoy apuntando más alto!

Ichigo se pone algo incómodo. Es un poco de celos de hermano y otro poco porque su hermana menor está juzgando el tipo de chicos, -hombres, más bien-.

Están algo fuera de lugar, él y su padre. Kazui probablemente también, aunque él es demasiado niño para comprenderlo. El pequeño se asombra con la mirada decidida de su dulce tía, y aplaude suavemente a esa meta que ve como lucha.

Con el abuelo es diferente. Él grita la inmensidad, de su alegría, en que a nadie le guste el hijo del despiadado ex de su esposa, porque así se salvarán de esa trampa de doble intención. Además, ¿quién quiere tener un nieto escuálido y con miopía? Él no. Yuzu le exige a su papá no andar exclamando comentarios discriminatorios delante de su sobrino, y explica que no ella no apoya esas palabras, que son crueles en su totalidad. No gustarle no quiere decir odiar.

Pero si hay alguien tocado, por el tema, esa es Karin. Por los vocablos de su hermana, sumado a los de su papá, se le está yendo lo amigable.

\- ¿Cómo que más alto? - alza la ceja, a punto de bufar, dirigiendo una mirada a su hermana frente suyo -. Estás haciendo sonar como si él fuera poca cosa.

Ichigo se impresiona por la defensa. Cuando alguien es criticado, a menos que sean futbolistas o deportistas de algún tipo, Karin ni habla. Si él mismo insulta levemente a alguien, es Yuzu la que siempre sermonea. No Karin.

Eso es nuevo para él.

Yuzu frunce el ceño. Por supuesto que no ha dicho eso.

\- La persona que me gusta maneja personalmente una compañía entera y solo es un año mayor que nosotras. Es obvio que está a otro nivel -de nuevo reitera no haber insultado. Solamente dice las cosas tal cual son.

A cierto cabeza de naranja eso le suena.

Compañía, persona que la maneja, casi la misma edad que Yuzu y Karin.

Desconcierta, con incapacidad de hablar ante semejante sorpresa llevada.

\- ¿Ustedes-ustedes... están hablando de-?

\- ¡Por favor! -interrumpe la pelinegra, dirigiendo sus palabras a su gemela. Su voz tiene tono de 'esto no es más pavada solamente porque no te pusiste a insultar por no poder probar tu punto' -. Básicamente estás diciendo que es bueno por ser muy rico. ¿Además, no recuerdas quién es la familia Ishida?

Todos saben que Uryuu es heredero de unos millones también, al venir de una familia en donde desde sus bisabuelos poseían su fortuna.

Ichigo se tensa en su sitio, al ver que esto se va de las manos. Ya van argumento contra argumento, sin irse al lenguaje soez. ¿Debe intervenir? Sus hermanas no son unas malcriadas infantiles, pero todos tienen sus momentos de estrés que quieren dejar salir, más cuando se trata de defender alguien en lo que creen tener la razón.

De todos modos, anda perdido. ¿Quería probar si era mejor Yukio o Ishida, o solo lo pensaba él?

Orihime desconcierta igual, sin haber previsto que pasaría de tal manera. ¿Debe realizar un cambio rápido de tema, antes de que pase a mayores?

Es tarde para cuando ella quiere abrir la boca.

\- Ishida-kun es un... ¡flacucho!

En realidad, no es tan malo como la pelinaranja pensó.

No tan fuerte para ella, por lo menos.

Debajo de la mesa, Kon se contiene de reír porque Yuzu jamás en la vida descubrió que es un peluche parlante y delante de ella, -o debajo-, debe seguir disimulando. Ichigo está en las mismas. Se cubre la boca con las manos, reprimiendo su diversión, sin dejar salir la risa a causa del comentario que nadie puede refutar. No desea que Orihime se decepcione de él, al percibir que se divierte en esa pelea que ella no disfruta.

Isshin no, él se ríe abiertamente apoyando el adjetivo.

Karin enfurece.

\- Oh, ¿y dime dónde carajos tiene Yukio músculos? ¡En los dedos, seguramente!

Isshin se ríe con más fuerzas, pareciendo un perro que aúlla a media noche, por el tono. Esta vez Ichigo ya no puede contenerse, y se deja vencer por la risa, sin tomar atención a que su hermana menor está enamorada de cierto rubio.

Un par de golpes repentinos detienen sus carcajadas. Las gemelas se pusieron de pie, con las manos sobre el borde de la mesa, mirándose con furia.

\- ¡Yukio fue orador en la ceremonia de graduación en la Universidad a la que asistimos, incluso aunque era tan joven! -Yuzu gritó.

\- ¡Ishida también, en la Universidad a la que él asistió, por si no lo sabías! -exclamó Karin.

\- ¡Yukio realiza beneficencia!

\- ¡Ishida trabaja literalmente para salvarle la vida a las personas!

\- ¡Yukio es un prodigio, aprendió todo por sí mismo y podía manejar su compañía desde los doce!

\- ¡Ishida es culto, sabe más de cinco idiomas y no es un obsesionado de los videojuegos!

\- ¡No seas hipócrita, tú también juegas videojuegos!

\- ¡Sí, pero no me paso la noche sin dormir, o días seguidos, solo para acabar alguno!

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabes si es cierto!

\- ¡Tú lo dijiste una vez!

\- ¡TÍA KARIN, TÍA YUZU! ¡TÍA KARIN, TÍA YUZU! -es Kazui el que irrumpe con elevada voz, destilando alegría, sin ser su verdadera intención el callar el pleito verbal.

Estuvo en silencio los anteriores minutos, sin hablar para nada, metido dentro de su mente infantil. Su alegría es infinita por la conclusión que sacó de tanto pensar, haciendo que desee compartir con todos lo que sabe.

Además de las nombradas, papá, mamá y abuelo lo observan también.

\- ¿Cuándo se van a casar?

\- ¿Ca... sar? -dicen a la par.

\- ¿Cuándo, tías? -Kazui aclama emocionado -. ¿Cuándo se van a casar con el señor Ishida y el señor Yukio?

Un silencio invade el comedor al ser expuesta la idea sacada de la mente del niño.

\- ¿¡CASAR!? -gritan todos a la vez, excepto por el niño que es casi un bebé.

Están sonrojadas ambas involucradas, e Ichigo tartamudea sobre la posibilidad que no sospechó nunca. Se acaba de enterar recién que Karin y Yuzu se sienten atraídas hacia esos dos lelos. ¡Es algo difícil de procesar!

Isshin quiere ir a llorarle al póster otra vez. Esto cambia cuando no sabe por qué, si de felicidad por Yuzu o tristeza por Karin. Entre su contracción, halla un detalle jugoso que pasó por alto antes.

\- Eso... eso nos haría bastante ricos a todos ¿no? -murmura, dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla mientras medita volver a vivir como cuando fue de la nobleza.

\- ¡NO ACEPTES YERNOS SOLAMENTE POR CONVENIENCIA! -Ichigo se harta de la actitud y, sin esperar a que monte otro número de llanto a la imagen de su madre, le da un puñetazo a Isshin enviándolo a la pared contraria.

Su padre debe aprender a ser más desconfiando y celoso de sus hijas, no ir regalando la mano de ambas solo por dinero. Ni siquiera si es en broma.

\- ¿Cuándo se casarán? -Kazui vuelve a las preguntas, sin ser éstas contestadas -. ¿Cuántos bebés van a tener? ¡Tía Karin, tía Yuzu!

\- ¡Kazui, hijo! -al fin Orihime decide detener lo que desencadenó su plan. Sonrisa de vergüenza ante esa interrogante fuera de lugar dirigida a sus cuñadas.

Por su parte, Yuzu y Karin enrojecen más. Pero a partir de ahí, son diferentes sus maneras de reaccior.

La primera se toca el rostro con la palma, a la vez que sonríe con pena, dulzura y ansia de responder.

\- Aún no he hecho que se me proponga.

A la segunda le tiemblan los labios, los hombros. Se toca el rostro, mas esto lo realiza para acomodarse un mechón de cabello. En definitiva, lo hacía en signo de nerviosismo.

\- Yo nunca dije que me gustara Ishida.

Los presentes, menos Orihime y Kazui, la miran con los ojos en blanco. Después de tanta defensa, que trate de negarlo les parece sinsentido. Pero ella sigue sin ceder.

\- ¿Q-Qué? -la pelinegra increpa, de rigor.

\- Nada, Karin -responden a la vez.

No le creen en su afirmación, descubre ella, y enrojece por el simple hecho de saber que la piensen férreamente enamorada de Uryuu Ishida. No quiere permitirlo, a pesar de ser la realidad.

\- ¡No es cierto! -y el sonrojo no se fue, sino que volvió con más intensidad que antes.

\- Te creemos, Karin -afirma Orihime.

Kazui la vio, pareciéndole divertido, y quiere imitar a su mamá.

\- ¡Te creemos, tía Karin!

Karin tuerce los labios por la vergüenza, y baja la cabeza mirando el piso, como si quisiera lloriquear.

\- Hime, Kazui, no mientan solo para hacerme sentir mejor.

0/0/0/0/0

Ichigo y Orihime se encuentran en la habitación de Kazui. Ella estira la manta, cubriéndole hasta los hombros mirando como su pequeño hijo abraza su almohada.

Una vez que salen, deseando buenas noches, él habla referente a la cena.

\- Creo que tengo que darte una disculpa ¿no? -pregunta, tocándose la nuca. Luego, sonríe -. Aunque lo que armaste ahí fue-

\- ¡No era mi intención! -interrumpe la esposa. Se encuentra arrepentida del desenlace de su plan.

Ichigo lleva el índice y le pica la mejilla, en modo juguetón.

\- Sabes que no fue para tanto, además ninguna está realmente enojada. Y, en todo caso, esas cosas se la deben decir entre ellas a menudo.

\- Yuzu fue la primera en contarme -avisa de lo sencillamente fácil que ésta le habló sobre eso -, con Karin... fue distinto.

Le costó más darse cuenta, pero al final lo pudo comprobar gracias a lo embelesada que se ponía cuando una conversación incluía a cierto doctor.

Pregunta a su esposo, ¿Yukio o Ishida habrán enfermado de lo mucho que hablaron de ellos, sin que estuvieran presentes?

\- ¿Debería llamarlos para comprobar? -se pregunta a sí misma.

Ichigo resta importancia de su teoría.

\- No te preocupes, Orihime. Vamos a descansar.

Lección aprendida: no debe subestimar la intuición de Orihime.

Aunque lo reafirma, no sospecha que, verdaderamente, Ishida y Yukio se tomarán licencia durante los días siguientes, durante una semana, por resfriado.


End file.
